


No Matter Where You Are, I'll Be There

by BorrowedBlueBox



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andros thinks he's alone, D.E.C.A. reminds him that he's not. A comfort story where D.E.C.A. is surprisingly emotional and caring towards Andros. This was inspired by the scene where Andros has a nightmare and D.E.C.A. tries to ‘comfort’ him by telling him it was only a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Matter Where You Are, I'll Be There

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the scene where Andros has a nightmare and D.E.C.A. tries to ‘comfort’ him by telling him it was only a dream. I truly believe that D.E.C.A. is more than just a computer, I believe that she loves and cares for Andros even if it’s not in a ‘human’ way. I also got this little plot bunny while listening to “No Matter Where You Are” by Us The Duo.
> 
> Title from "No Matter Where You Are" by Us The Duo.
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers In Space. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

“Andros, why are you in the vent?” A voice came from outside of the vent that Andros was currently hiding in. He sighed, he should’ve known that D.E.C.A. would find him, even in the vents.

“I was trying to get away from you but apparently that’s not possible.” Andros responded to D.E.C.A.

“I see everything on the ship. There isn’t anywhere you can go that I can’t see.” D.E.C.A. responded in a matter of fact voice.

“Didn’t I put you on mute?” Andros asked, suddenly remembering muting D.E.C.A. while on the bridge.

“You couldn’t possibly think that I don’t know how to get around that, do you, Andros?” If D.E.C.A. had a face, Andros was pretty sure it would feature a smug grin at the moment. Despite his current mood, he found himself smiling a bit.

It was silent for a bit, for a brief moment Andros foolishly thought that perhaps D.E.C.A. had decided to leave him be. That silly thought was crushed, however, when she spoke up.

“I must admit, I do not know how to help.” D.E.C.A. said and Andros felt an ache in his chest.

“I don’t need help, D.E.C.A. I told you that on the bridge.” Andros responded. What was she even thinking? Of course she couldn’t help, besides Andros didn’t need help. He had survived this long without anyone, he could surely keep doing that.

“I know how to cope on my own, D.E.C.A. I’ve been doing it for long enough now.” Andros told the computer. “I do appreciate the sentiment, though.” He added, knowing that she was only doing what she thought was necessary.

“You are wrong.” D.E.C.A. merely stated. Andros drew his brows up in confusion. What was he wrong about this time? Sure, that whole flying too close to a black hole, last week, was wrong but he hadn’t done anything stupid lately.

Andros stuck his head out of the vent and looked at the camera facing towards him. 

“What do you mean? What am I wrong about, D.E.C.A.?” He asked, slowly climbing out of the vent.

“You haven’t been alone, Andros.” D.E.C.A. stated in her emotionless voice.

“Well, I can’t exactly talk to Zhane. Sure he’s here with me, but I’m still alone essentially.” Andros sighed and looked at the floor.

An alarm blared loudly causing Andros to jump. “What is it, D.E.C.A.?!” He asked, running towards the bridge.

“There is no emergency, Andros.” The computer responded as the alarm began to quiet.

“I was not referring to Zhane.” D.E.C.A. stated once the alarm stopped. “I am here.” She said before Andros could ask who she was referring to.

That shocked Andros, he’d never thought of it like that. Sure, she was like a companion to him in his travels but she wasn’t human. Then again, despite that, she did take care of him. She took care of him almost as if she were human. He was an idiot, she was right (yet again), he’s not alone. Andros would be willing to bet his morpher that if she was human, she might even ‘love’ him in a maternal way. 

“I am sorry, D.E.C.A. I did not mean anything.” Andros apologized. “You are right, you are here. You have always been with me on this ship. You’ve always taken care of me.”

“That I have.” She stated, Andros could hear the smirk in the computer’s voice. “No matter where on this ship, I have always been there for you; and I always will.”

“You’re all I’ve got left. I’m sorry I hid from you.” Andros said, feeling guilty for sulking in a vent while thinking he was alone.

“You are forgiven, Andros. You’re all I have, as well.” D.E.C.A. responded, Andros didn’t think it was possible for a computer to be heartbroken but he’s sure that D.E.C.A. is on some level, maybe not in a human way. 

“Will you promise to not run away from me and hide in a vent next time you have a nightmare? Andros, we will find Karone, we’ll find Zordon. I have faith in you. Please have faith in me to be there for you and to take care of you.” D.E.C.A. said and Andros felt his heart swell, it had been a while since he’d had someone to take care of him and here D.E.C.A. was, asking to do just that. A computer taking care of a human would normally be ridiculous but then again, D.E.C.A. wasn’t just any computer, no she was special.

“I promise, D.E.C.A. Thank you for always being here for me.” Andros said, smiling at the camera facing him.

“You are welcome, Andros.” The computer replied.

“Want to go watch the meteor shower in the next galaxy over?” Andros asked, trying to figure a way to make it up to his companion.

“Setting a course as we speak, Andros.” D.E.C.A. replied as Andros chuckled and turned to the controls of the ship.

Maybe Andros didn’t have any non-frozen human companionship at the moment, but he had a surprisingly emotional computer. He wasn’t alone because as long as he’s on this ship, he’s begun to call home, he’d always have D.E.C.A. Andros found that he was just fine with that.


End file.
